


Appearances Can Be Decieving

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Soaked Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets caught in a rainstorm and Darren offers his trailer to change. Of course, hidden attraction plays a part when clothes are removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Can Be Decieving

Chris was soaked, absolutely soaked from head to foot. His trailer was all the way across the lot but he figured he couldn’t get much wetter than he already was. He began to trudge across the lot, which was slowly turning into a swimming pool, hoping that his outfit could be salvaged. Before he made it halfway to his trailer he was suddenly hit from the side as someone else collided with him. “Dammit! I’m sorry Chris; I was hoping to get to my trailer before I got completely soaked!”

In any other situation, with any other person, Chris would have shrugged it off and kept walking. Unfortunately standing in front of him was none other than Darren Criss. Chris’ jaw dropped slightly as he took in the form of the boy in front of him. Darren’s purple V-neck shirt was clinging to his torso in all the right places and small rivers of water were streaming from Darren’s curls and down his face. The one thing though that made Chris draw in a slight breath was the way the water droplets clung to Darren’s eyelashes before flinging off the ends of them as he blinked. 

Chris hated the way he wanted to grab Darren and kiss him. He hated the feeling he got in the bottom of his stomach whenever Darren sent that flirty smile of his toward him. He hated that Darren could do this even; just take his breath away by simply existing. He didn’t understand why one of the smartest, funniest, cutest guys he knew had to be straight. Of course there were those rumors but Chris wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

Chris was jerked from his thoughts as Darren grabbed his hand and started pulling him across the lot. “You can come dry off in my trailer, I’m sure I have some extra clothes you can borrow.” Chris almost tripped over his own feet at the thought of wearing Darren’s clothes. He mentally sent up a thank you to whatever had decided that his fate should take this very fortunate turn of events. Darren flung the door open to his trailer and pulled Chris inside. “This downpour is horrible! I got caught coming out of hair and they said to forget filming for the time being. My curls have reclaimed my head.” Darren was walking to the bathroom as Chris stood in the doorway fidgeting. “You can come in Chris, I don’t bite, hard.” Darren had   
a playful glint to his eye and Chris thought he might faint. 

As Darren grabbed a towel off the shelf he yelled out to Chris who was still standing awfully close to the doorway. “Chris, I know those clothes can’t be comfortable, why don’t you take off a layer while I rummage through my clothes?” As soon as the words were out Darren wanted to smack himself. Did he basically just tell Chris to strip in his living room? Way to ease into it, Darren thought to himself. Then again, who could blame him? There was a very wet Chris Colfer in his living room. Darren thought about how the rain made that damn purple shirt cling to Chris’ chest, the collar leaning slightly to the right thanks to the first two buttons being undone. Darren wanted to suck at the soft skin, revel in the taste of Chris’ skin mixed with the taste of the rain. What had finally driven him to pull Chris into has trailer was the god damned black skinny jeans that were soaked and clinging to Chris’ ass tighter than Darren thought possible. Of course, this also meant that the jeans were clinging to Chris’ crotch and Darren found that to be extremely hard to resist staring at.  
Darren walked back out to find Chris standing there, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, his fingers shaking slightly. The taller boy looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Shouldn’t you have changed while you were in there?”

Darren had forgotten that he too was soaked head to foot, the fire raging in his veins, a want and restless need to touch the slender boy in front of him was enough to keep the chill of the air conditioner out of his clothes. “Uh, well I wanted to make sure you were comfortable first.” Darren attempted a smile, his eyes raking over Chris’ body. Darren shifted slightly and the action was enough for him to notice how hard he was. God, if it was this bad just looking at Chris rain drenched; what would it be like to look at Chris underneath him as he slowly and sweetly made love to him? 

Darren’s cock gave an uncomfortable twitch at the thought and it took everything he had to not launch himself at Chris and take him then and there. No, he wouldn’t do that, but if everything worked out, he’d eventually get to ravish the beautiful boy in front of him.

Chris was staring. He couldn’t help it. Darren was standing in front of him, eyes raking over Chris’ body and as Darren shifted, Chris could see Darren’s boner clearly. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Chris knew he was growing harder now. Could Darren really be reacting to Chris like that? Were the rumors true? Chris knew there was only one way to find out. Chris unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it out of the belt loops. He was stripping for Darren. He had dreamed about this, oh the things he had dreamt about Darren. He watched as Darren licked his lips as Chris ran a hand through his hair and began to slowly and sensually unbutton his shirt.

‘He’s trying to kill me’ Darren thought. ‘He can see how aroused I am and he’s putting a show on for me.’ Darren figured that if that was the case then he might as well play along. He kicked of his shoes and pulled off his socks before reaching for his own belt. The sound of leather sliding through denim had the desired effect; Chris was now staring hungrily at him. He pulled his shirt slowly over his head, shaking his hair after it was off. Darren took a deep breath as he closed the gap between him and Chris. His hands were shaking as he took one last step and kissed Chris, softly, not wanting to scare him off.

Chris was taken aback by Darren’s behavior but had no time to process what was happening before Darren’s lips were pressing against his own. Chris wrapped a hand around Darren’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him. Darren gave a small sweet moan as Chris opened his mouth slightly, letting Darren run his tongue over Chris’ tasting the sweet mixture of Diet Coke and a flavor that was very much Chris fill his senses. Darren finished off the last two buttons of Chris’ shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, revealing a gorgeous, toned chest and stomach. 

Darren pulled Chris to him, reveling in the feeling of their skin touching skin. He ran his fingers over the soft skin before dipping his head to lap at the water droplets lingering on Chris’ collarbone. Chris let out a contented moan and slowly moved his hands to the front of Darren’s pants, fumbling with the button. He felt as if he were in a dream, that at any moment he would be awoken and realize this wasn’t real. All of a sudden though, Darren was rubbing Chris through his boxers, the wet material creating such friction that Chris thought he might come right then. 

Chris finally managed to undo Darren’s pants and slipped a hand inside. Darren moaned; kissing Chris as he slid his hand around Darren’s cock, sliding his hand up and down it, thumbing the head with the soft pad of his thumb. Darren shuddered, moaning and slightly thrusting up into Chris’ hand. Chris began stroking Darren with long soft strokes as Darren scrambled to undo Chris’ jeans. After he had them unbuttoned and unzipped he tugged them down Chris’ hips, allowing them to pool around Chris’ ankles. He stared at the mostly naked boy in front of him momentarily before he grabbed Chris cock and slowly began pumping him. Chris whimpered slightly and Darren pulled Chris to him, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Chris’ hand was moving faster, pushing Darren towards his orgasm and he bit softly on Chris’ shoulder. Darren pulled Chris even closer to him and almost came when their cocks brushed together. 

Chris was making little moaning sounds in Darren’s ear as he began to rub their cocks together, the friction almost unbearable. Chris kissed Darren, pulling his tongue into his mouth and sucking on it softly. That sensation and the fact that his cock was still being rubbed against Chris’ was enough to send Darren tumbling over the edge. As he came, getting cum all over him and Chris, he watched as his orgasm rocked Chris into his. Chris’ back arched slightly as he added his own cum to Darren’s before leaning onto Darren, breathing heavily.  
After what seemed like an eternity Chris pulled away from Darren and spoke. “Is it ok if I clean off in your bathroom?” Darren nodded and handed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt to Chris. “Here, you can borrow these.” 

Chris shut the bathroom door and leaned against the counter. What the hell had just happened? He had just done very intimate things with a coworker he perceived to be straight. Apparently he had been wrong. He pulled the clothes that Darren had lent him and walked back out into the room. Darren was kneeling on the carpet in fresh clothes, dabbing up the mess they had made with a paper towel. “So” Chris began, “what now?”

Darren smiled up at him, “well I was hoping that I could take you out to dinner or something. It seems that I did things a bit out of order.” 

Chris gave a small laugh before speaking. “I’d love to have dinner with you Darren; I just thought that you were straight though.”

“Appearances can be deceiving” Darren laughed, standing up and taking Chris by the hand. 

“Trust me, I am gay, and I’d very much like to be your boyfriend if you’ll have me.”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
